


Morning cuddles; Insomnia

by chaos_monkey, Revakah



Series: Triple Author Thranto Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Shorts, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah
Summary: "Early Morning Cuddling  and.... Insomnia."-ZsforSs





	1. 100 word Drabble - Revakah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZsforSs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/gifts).

> Apparently all three of us like writing about people cuddling, sleeping, and/or not sleeping?  
Hope you like them!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning cuddles.

Eli could lie like this for hours.

He had awoken slowly, feeling well rested for the first time in ages. Unusually, Thrawn was still beside him and still asleep, burrowed down under the covers with his back to Eli’s chest. Eli snuggled closer, putting one arm around Thrawn and pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

He could feel Thrawn’s heart beating, slow and strong and steady, lulling him back toward sleep. He was dimly aware of Thrawn’s hand covering his own, the Chiss content to stay right where he was.

They could lie together a little longer, after all.


	2. 100 word Drabble - Revakah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia.

He is in bed, but sleep eludes him. 

He is exhausted. He can feel the seconds ticking by, stretching into minutes into hours but rest will still not come. 

The bed feels too cold, too empty, far too big without-

He is no longer used to silence, to stillness, to being so completely alone.

So many nights spent feeling too warm, too cramped but far too fond of the other man in his arms to care.

He misses him.

Soon another long shift will begin, and his duty will come first.

He is alone amongst strangers, and he must endure.


	3. Short - chaos_monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia.

Eli sighed, staring up at the ceiling from his place on the top bunk. He couldn't sleep.

Again.

He never used to have this kind of trouble, but sometime shortly after being posted to the  _ Blood Crow,  _ he'd started waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares. The kind he could never quite remember, but that left him unsettled and worried anyway. And— he knew from unpleasant experience and more than a few shifts that had passed by in a haze of exhaustion— completely unable to find the peace of sleep again for the rest of the night. 

After climbing quietly down the ladder, Eli hesitated for a moment, looking at Thrawn, who was lying flat on his back as usual. The Chiss was barely visible in the dark room, his glowing red eyes shuttered in sleep, his chest rising and falling steadily with his soft breathing. 

Then he crawled into bed with Thrawn, burrowing in under the thin blankets to curl up with his head on Thrawn's broad chest. Thrawn shifted slightly, muttering something unintelligible as he looped an arm around Eli's shoulders, and then stilled again. 

Eli knew he shouldn't be doing this. There was always a small risk they would be caught. Captains and commanding officers had access to any quarters on the ship, if they needed it. And even though this wasn't what it looked like— Eli wasn't sure  _ what  _ it was, exactly— the Navy would probably still count it as fraternization. 

But it was the only way he could seem to get any kind of decent sleep at all since the nightmares had started. After a particularly bad one a few weeks ago, he'd woken up thrashing and crying to see Thrawn looking at him with concern over the bar of his bunk, one hand on his shoulder to wake him. 

Eli had been mortified at the time, but… Thrawn had just climbed up without a word and held him while he calmed, until he'd eventually fallen asleep again. 

The next time he'd woken from one a few nights later, Eli had tossed and turned for ages, knowing that, as usual, he'd never get back to sleep. In a fatigued sort of desperation, he'd finally screwed up his courage and crawled into Thrawn's bed, where he had promptly fallen asleep to the soothing sound of Thrawn's steady breathing under his ear. 

And Thrawn hadn't said a word about it the next morning, or any morning since. 


End file.
